customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah/project apoclypse
"You have a point, they betrayed me. They are evil and I was wrong all these years."-Noah to the Shadow King in the Adventures of Project X History Noah, also known as Project Apoclypse, is a teenage mutant created using a virus called Terak. This virus gave him the power to absorb powers and even people. Over time, he gained powers like flight and teleportation and he has worked with many people, like the X-men and Avengers. Noah's father and mother and unknown. Noah was born around 1996 and at the age of 4 Noah was tested on using the Terak virus, . He was tested in a lab, stuck in a tube until he escaped from the facility, killing everyone there. Over the years, Noah used his power to obtain more powers. Noah became a student at Xavier Academy two times and later became the all powerful and feared shadow prince. Though he eventually returned to normal after this he became a hired mercenary for a short time till he meet the inferno king after he killed Noah love interest Noah left to a unknown location Powers Noah's powers are absorbing, teleportation, flight and environmental control. He can also temporarily boost his skills for a few minutes, but becomes very weak after this. Noah also carries a sword made of a unknown alloy Thanks to the Terak virus, Noah has superhuman speed, senses and strength, he is also trained in many forms of combat. Noah can manipulate his Terak virus to do many things and he also has the powers of the Terak staff since he absorbed it and its powers . Though there are many limits to it Personality Noah's personality is like wolverines he is aggresive hot headed and animal like he acts like he is a leader even though he is not he uses taunts and is almost fearless . He has long brown hair,blue eyes and is about 5,9 . '''Shadow prince: '''Noah later became the feared shadow prince he was supremely powerful and can manipulate Terak. He is also aggressive and evil, he will kill anyone http://youtu.be/KjHSEzoMrSI Strengths Noah's speed and senses are his main strangths, he also has the Terak virus. Weaknesses Noah's weaknesses are the same as all humans and he is also weak to psychic abilitys Hero Crises - was captured by aliens and tested on - his family was killed - was betrayed by the people of earth Battle Stats Noah's Battle Stats are listed here and can be powered up for a short time. Agility: (8) Speed: (9) Strength: (8) Endurance: (8) Willpower: (10) known names Noah has gone through many names in the past, the most common was Apoclypse he was also called the rouge hero and a student at Xavier Academy. He is now known as the Shadow Prince, it is unknown why he is called this, but he will most likely take over the galactic empire attacks Edit terak balls:shots balls of terak energy terak shield:makes a shield from terak energys teleportation:teleports apoclypse to any location terak blast:blast a enemy with terak energy terak staff:noah uses his staff to attack flight:give noah the abillitty to fly desintigration:destroys 1 object or thing completly power up:boosts 1 of noahs battle stats negating powers:negates 1 persons powers for 10 seconds absorbsion:absorbs 1 target gainging the abillity ultimate terak:boosts all of noahs stats 10 fold manipulation terak:the ability to manipulate the power of terak supreme destruction:creates a blast of energy making a planet destroying explosion alternate versions Edit there are 3 diffrent versions of apoclypse in the alternate universes and most likly more darkblade alternate Edit in this universe a human who called himself darkblade killed almost all mutants he then killed almost all humans apoclypse in the leader of the resisdince he lost his hand in the first fight with darkblade in was replaced with a spiritdagger doomsday animal alternate Edit in this universe the xmen each fused with 1 stuent apoclypse fused with wolverine and became known as doomsday animal he now leads the xmen welcome to hell alternateEdit in this universe demons from hell broke lose apoclypse like most peaple on earth evacuated from earth Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Villains Category:Superheroes Category:Made by noah clitheroe